


9. Shackles

by GayKinnie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chains, Despair, M/M, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Temporary Amnesia, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie
Summary: Imma rewrite this one dayBut Soda get temporary amnesia and Gundham revives his memories





	9. Shackles

He blinked wearily. Where was he? Who was he? His head ached and his body was stiffer than wood. He contorted his body but each movement was stopped by shackles. The collar around his neck made him feel like a dog and restrained him from moving. His arms and legs didn't fare much better. His wrists and ankles burned from the tight bonds. His green jumpsuit, he noticed, was bloody to the point he could barely read the nametag.

"So..uda Ka..zui..chi." So that was his name. It did ring a bell somewhere in the fogginess. He was Souda Kazuichi. He puffed out his chest. He already answered one of his own questions. Now for everything else. Perhaps he wronged somebody. He tried to remember anything about this. Still nothing. He pouted. What did he do wrong? Why did they make it so tight?

The loud banging of the door startled him. Who were they?

"Hello, Souda Kazuichi," the voice boomed. Souda stared at them. They...They were gorgeous! Their white-striped black hair laid angelically around their face. They had a wicked grin that complimented the purple scarf they donned. Their expression and appearance gave off such a contrast. Were they an angel or demon? What creature could possess such supernatural beauty. And they knew his name! Were they friends?

"You-," Souda faltered, "-Are you an angel? Wait-Am I dead?!" Why didn't he think of that sooner? The stranger scoffed at the question. Was that a yes? Was he really dead? No, he couldn't be. He felt pain and he was thinking right now. 

"Do not fret, you are not dead. Amnesia makes you such a bore. However, you are still my Dark Consort in this form." Souda smiled, they must be friends. The stranger came closer and he was even more amazing up close. He looked almost evil, but no way someone as beautiful as him could be evil. He desperately wished to touch him, some bottled-up memory attempting to claw up.

“So no angel? Cause I’d believe you if you said so,” Souda said happily. He paused then added, “Or if you’re a demon. I could see you as a demon. Demons are hot too.” The man blushed and hid in his scarf. Why was he embarrassed? Didn’t he have a mirror? Souda just smiled dumbly and decided that those questions didn’t matter. Not when a borderline god stood blushing because of him. He wanted to kiss it away so bad. Souda remembered this man more. He was-

“Gundham Tanaka. You are Gundham Tanaka and we are...dating right?” The other’s eye light up. A flurry of memories came with the name. He was a remnant of despair. Just after his fifth kill of the week, there was shouting and a piece of debris knocked him out. He yanked at the chains, a silent demand.

"There you are, my love."


End file.
